


Don't want to

by Terinka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Day 2, M/M, RHWeek2018, sorta historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: Nanase Haruka, a young heir to the family business, is getting married. The thing is, he doesn't want to - he hasn't even seen his bride!





	Don't want to

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone!  
> I already missed Day 1 and I'm not 100% satisfied with Day 2, but let's see, maybe it won't be that bad xD 
> 
> A huge thanks to sweetheart Queenie who was so kind to beta this for me <3

It’s not like Haruka hates traditions, not really. One could even say he likes them. Usually. Most of them. They make a nice, easy, ready-to-use set of rules that has helped him get through his everyday life smoothly, like a manual for various social situations. And gods, everyone who knows Haruka also knows how, well - if he failed to simply avoid them, bad he always has been at dealing with them. 

 

So the real question is, in Haruka’s opinion,  _ why am I standing here, in this stuffy and uncomfortable tux, about to marry a girl I’ve never seen, only because my parents want to?  _

 

\---

 

It is no secret that the once powerful and influential Nanase family has been struggling over the last couple of years, times changing too fast for such an uptight and traditional business like theirs to keep up with. Making adjustments turns into making compromises, only to be replaced by making concessions, fighting for every single contract. 

 

The rumors about the Nanase heir also doesn’t help. The rumors of an intelligent but very awkward son of the family, who prefers spending all his free time painting or swimming in the waters of the sea nearby instead of learning from his father what he surely will need in the future, fly as fast and far as the seagulls in the sky. 

 

When Haruka is fifteen and finished middle school, his father taps his small, bony shoulder -  _ the biggest show of acknowledgement in the Nanase household  _ \- and tells his son: “Haruka, we will meet tomorrow in front of my office at 9. Your private lessons will start now.” The boy merely shrugs and almost forgets the words, already thinking of the teal, sparkling water of the bay. 

 

\---

 

_ That was the beginning of everything -  also of the end _ , Haruka adds bitterly, watching his own reflection in the mirror. A strange face is looking back at him and Haruka almost doesn't recognize himself: hair combed and styled, expression blank; only the blue eyes seem familiar, even if lacking some of their usual light.  _ At least now I’m matching with the suit. _ Examining himself properly, Haruka notices the tiny details on his wedding (the word makes his blood boil, the whole situation..  _ impossible _ ) suit; the buttons with their family crest embossed, the dull black colour of the jacket in stark contrast with the white shirt, the collar stiff, scratchy and uncomfortably tight around his neck. He plays idly with the deep blue tie, a colour that compliments his eyes and usually makes him happy but  _ not today, not anymore. _

 

Haruka notices a small pin in his tie for the first time just now, almost stabbing his finger, and remembers another tradition - wearing something gifted by the bride’s family on this special day. His mouth goes dry; for a moment he forgot why he is here.  _ This is not another boring meeting, another business lunch, another hour spent discussing whatever. This is..my wedding. This is the end of my life.  _

 

\---

 

When Haruka hears about this tradition of arranged marriage for the first time, he doesn’t pay much attention. He is seven years old, exploring the vast gardens and the beach, not caring much about the world of the adults and their problems. 

 

When he hears about it for the second time, he asks his tutor: “What a strange habit. Shouldn’t you marry the one you love?” The answer he gets is a fit of laugh, a lenient pat and the words of reassurance that ‘it is too early to care about it’. 

 

\---

 

Too early, however, changes into soon, and then into now. Haruka remembers it clearly; that evening they are eating dinner together - a rare sight. Retrospectively, it is an obvious hint that something has been going on. He is just about to say goodnight to his parents and then retreat to his room (to leave unseen later, going for a night dip, but it isn’t like anyone needs to know about it) when his father stops him, motioning him to sit back and wait. 

 

“Haruka, we need to tell you something. We have found you a bride. You have already reached the appropriate age to get married and it will be also good for the business. It is not a big family, but very influential, and even if I would prefer someone more traditional, your mother has convinced me that maybe even we need some… fresh air, I believe, she called it.” 

 

Not trusting his own ears, Haruka frowns.  _ What...did he just say? Arranged marriage? Just..what?  _ He raises his eyes and looks at his father, who keeps his serious business face as usual, and then at his mother. “Father, mom...you can’t be serious. Y-you can’t make me do this.” He mumbles, fighting the lump in his throat that is forming there against his will. “I’m.. a marriage? Now? I...” Haruka swallowed, “I don’t want to.” 

 

“I thought I have explained it to you properly, Haruka. Apparently I did a horrible job if you don’t understand - it’s the tradition.” His father says flatly, his voice bored. “For the sake of the family and the business, it is your parents who are trusted with the choice. This is how it works in the world around us, and this is how it is in the Nanase family. You will marry a nice, kind woman to start your own family and your wife will give birth to a new generation to pass on the business. As my Great-grandfather, grandfather and father did, I will continue - and later you will, too.” 

 

“No. I won’t marry anyone.” Haruka stands up quickly, his voice shaking. Without any other words he runs out of the dining room. 

 

\---

_ I ran multiple times. To the neighbouring village when my father came to tell me about the necessities connected with the formal ritual and announced the date. To the ocean when the tailor brought the suit. To the gardens when the parents of my bride… came to pay one last visit to mine before the ceremony. Yet...it hasn’t been far enough. _

 

The pin is made of gold, the head round. In the centre there is a ruby of a colour Haruka has never seen before - the red is incredibly rich and deep, like matured wine he sometimes sips at the dinner with his father and their contractors. Around the stone there are small white rhinestones, and if Haruka moves his head a little, they sparkle like water droplets in the morning sun. 

 

Studying the pin, Haruka feels dizzy. This is something that belongs to his future wife. What is she like? Will they ever be happy together? What if he never comes to love her? Haruka hasn’t thought about it before, and now he regrets it a little - maybe if he had studied hard, he would’ve found a way out of this. But now it seems too late for him.  _ How ironic,  _ he thinks,  _ I’m only twenty and it’s already late.  _

 

_ Knock, knock. _

 

“Haruka?” His mother pushes the door open and, seeing her only son standing there and looking a bit lost, but mostly incredibly sad, she can’t help but think for the umpteenth time if what they are doing is really alright. 

 

A few short steps take her to him and she hugs him closely. “Haruka..my baby,” she whispers warmly and gently cups his cheek. “I know you don’t like it..but please, trust me. I have..I have tried hard to do my best for you, there’s not much I can do since your father is very dominant but sometimes he can be a little...inattentive?” Her voice is slightly desperate, as if there is something she needs to tell Haruka, but another knocking breaks their moment. “I want you to be happy, my little boy,” she leaves a final kiss on his cheek. 

 

Haruka can see small tears forming in her eyes but he can also see a minuscule smile on her lips, and he is scared and confused and feels like screaming at the top of his lungs because _ seriously just what is going on, why is this happening to me -  _ when his mother turns back to him and, almost inaudibly, leaves one last comment before he will go and become a married man: “I think you’ll love him.” 

 

“Him...?” Haruka doesn’t have enough time to process, let alone vocal his thoughts before his father comes to his room, looking extremely pleased with himself, as if he’s just made the contract of his dreams. 

 

“Ready? Let’s go, it would be very inappropriate to leave your bride and new in-laws waiting.” 

 

In the end, Haruka needs a small push to finally move from his spot, his mind is too occupied with what his mom said.  _ Did she really...try to make this better? For me? Did she say...him? And how does she know… _

 

Shaking his head, Haruka wants to clear his mind at least a bit because the corridor is shorter than he remembers and just behind the next door there is a new life waiting for him, and he is suddenly extremely curious because if,  _ if mom really meant what I think she meant, then… _

 

The door flies open and Haruka is breathless, his eyes wide and sparkling. 

 

Here, in the middle of the ceremonial room, is where his heart misses a beat. Here is when he inhales sharply. 

 

Here, in the middle of the room, Haruka falls in love with his, his...husband.

 

Because here, in the middle of the room, suit matching Haruka’s but as white as fresh snow, the most beautiful man on the planet (in Haruka’s humble opinion) is standing, tall and proud, red hair glistening in the sun the exact same shade as the pin in Haruka’s tie.

 

When his ruby eyes meet the cerulean ones, he smiles and makes a couple of steps that bring him right in front of Haruka, who somehow remembers how to breathe properly; and when he does so, his nose is full of sweet smell of spring and sakura blossoms.  

 

“Hi, I’m Matsuoka Rin, your husband-to-be,” the redhead grins and suddenly Haruka gets it all. 

 

How his mother, who was in charge of all the details - clothes, gifts, the ceremony, but most importantly, meeting the bride’s mother and preparing everything, could pull this off. How his father paid attention to the family’s reputation only, not paying any attention to the real people behind the characters on the paper, not even bothering to meet with the one betrothed to his only son. 

 

Haruka smiles, a first honest expression of joy since he learnt about the wedding. 

 

“I’m Nanase Haruka, and I can’t wait to marry you, Rin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
